


anything but

by foxerica (ericaismeg)



Series: rare ships [41]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica
Summary: They meet at a charity gala years after high school.





	anything but

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

The words are muttered, but Danny knows that voice anywhere. He glances to the guy beside him, and he sees exactly who he expects: Stiles Stilinski. _Jesus christ._

“Stilinski?”

The years have been kind to him. He looks like he’s filled himself out in all the right places, with a scruffy face, his bright eyes, and that insanely attractive mouth of his. “Uh, oh my god. Danny? Danny Mahealani?”

“That’s me. What are you doing here?” Danny asks, with a laugh. Stiles gives him a bright grin before throwing his arms around Danny’s neck.

“Come here, buddy. It’s been so long! How are you?” Stiles asks, when he leans back. He doesn’t step away from Danny, which allows him to study his face up close. Strange how Stiles definitely looks older, but Danny can’t help but still see the desperate high school kid who just wanted to get laid.

“I’m great. I’ve been living in New York City for almost six years now, I guess? Um. Ethan and I broke up two years ago. We dated for quite some time. Uh. I still talk to Jackson - he’s in England now though.” Danny shrugs, because he can’t really think of anything else. He glances around the gala they’re at, thinking about how out of place he’d felt moments ago. Stilinski still has that calming charm of his. “Yourself?”

“Oh, y’know. I tried to follow in my dad’s footsteps so I could become a Sheriff one day, but totally failed at that. Yeah. I’m just like…not made out to be a cop whatsoever. But! I went to school for forensic science and now work for the NYPD. Um. Still talk to Scott, of course. And sometimes Erica. Remember her?”

“Erica Reyes? One doesn’t simply forget Erica Reyes, Stiles.” Danny grins when he laughs at his joke. “How’s she been? Is she still madly in love with you?”

“What? Dude, where have you _been?_  She married Vernon Boyd right out of high school. They have two little kids now.”

“What? How did I miss that?” Danny asks, laughing.

“I don’t know. Everyone knew.” Stiles pulls out his phone. “Hang on, I’ll show you a photo–”

Someone clears their throat. Danny glances back at his date. Oh shit. He’d forgotten about them, to be quite honest. “Oh, uh, Stiles, this is my date for the evening…”

“I’m Clara,” she says, putting out her hand. The look of confusion and disbelief on Stiles’ face says it all. He didn’t forget that Danny is gay.

“Uhhhh, hi Clara.” Stiles shakes her hand. “You’re Danny’s…date?”

“Only because his boyfriend broke up with him a month ago and he couldn’t find a replacement,” Clara says. Because of _course,_  she does. Danny nudges her. “How do you know Danny?”

“We go way back. High school.”

Clara’s eyebrows jump and Danny nudges her a little harder. “Clara, why don’t you go smooze up with the investors? I want to get caught up with my friend here.”

“Right, of course. It was nice meeting you…”

“Stiles.”

Clara nods before stepping away. Danny rubs the back of his neck. “Sorry about that. That was awkward.”

Stiles waves it off. Then he shows Danny his cell phone screen. “Look. Here’s Erica, Boyd, little Alicia, and their son, Boyd the fifth.”

“Isn’t Boyd his last name?”

“Well, yeah. He’s technically Vernon the fifth, but no one is ever going to call him Vernon.” Stiles leans back on his heels. “Man, it’s so nice to see you. It’s been a little lonely since I moved to the city. Scott and Malia are still in Beacon Hills. Lydia is in Hollywood. Erica and Boyd live in Florida now. I guess he has some family there. So it’s just me and NYC.”

“You keep in touch with a lot of people from high school,” Danny notes. He points at the empty chairs beside them. “Want to sit?”

“Sure. I keep in touch because…well, they’re my family. High school wasn’t exactly easy, as you know.” Stiles sits down and gives Danny a lazy smile. “Man. It’s really good to see you. How have you survived without some Stilinski in your life?”

Danny laughs, because laughing has always been easy with Stiles. “I don’t know. Did you ever lose your virginity?”

Stiles playfully smacks his arm. “Yeah, and no thanks to you.”

He snorts, “Who ended up taking it? I don’t remember.”

“I don’t want to say.”

“What? C’mon, tell me.” Danny lets his fingers rest lightly on Stiles’ leg, just above his knee. “Please, Stilinski. Or were you waiting for me all this time?”

Stiles scoffs. “If you _must_  know, I lost my virginity to Derek Hale.”

Danny freezes for a second before he bursts into laughter. “No shit?”

“No shit.”

“Dude. Dude. I can’t believe you had sex with Derek Hale. That’s so funny. He was like the angriest person I ever met,” Danny comments.

“Yeah. We mostly had angry sex.”

“Poor you.”

“Who did you lose _your_ virginity to?” Stiles counters. “It’s not like Beacon Hills was huge and yet I never knew.”

Danny gives Stiles his best playful smile. He always hates these charity galas, dressing up, and talking to people he has no interest in. He knows that Clara drags him out so that they can gain more investors and maintain relationships with their current ones. It’s all for the sake of his company, and he knows it. But god, it’s nice forgetting where he is and talking with an old friend about decade old gossip.

“Obviously I lost my virginity with Jackson.”

“You did _not_!” Stiles exclaims.

“I did. When I came out to him, he told me that he didn’t want anyone to ruin my first time. So we lost our virginity together. It was weirdly sweet.” Danny leans back to survey the room. “I kind of forgot about that, to be honest.”

“Jackson, the softie. Who knew?” Stiles murmurs. “So, Danny Mahealani, how much longer does a guy have to talk to you about your first time having sex before you ask me to dance?”

“Hmm, a few more minutes.” Danny grins when Stiles gives him his best pout. Still, after all these years, it’s the most pathetic attempt at a puppy dog look that he’s ever seen. He holds his hand out, and Stiles’s fingers intertwine naturally with his.

Stiles draws Danny in close to him, but then lets Danny lead. He presses his cheek against Danny’s. “You know…I ran into Isaac a few years ago and he asked me if I still talked to you.”

“Why?” Danny whispers back. He lets himself close his eyes, relaxing into Stiles’ embrace as they sway.

“Because he knew that I used to have the biggest crush on you. But I knew it’d never work out. High school was too messy for me. I didn’t really know who I was or what I wanted. But I told Isaac if I ever ran into you again, I’d be brave enough to ask you for your number,” Stiles whispers into his ear.

Danny’s lips curve upwards even though he’s trying to fight it. “Is that so?”

“It is, Mr. Mahealani.”

“Hmm. Maybe a few more dances and some compliments will soften me up to the idea,” Danny teases. Stiles pinches his arm, and Danny yelps. “Dude!”

“I’ve gotten a little braver these past ten years. I think you should let me take you on a date. After all, how else am I going to prove that you missed out on something magical?”

Danny rolls his eyes. “Forever the dramatic, I see. Alright. I’ll give you my number…but tomorrow, after we’ve woken up in bed beside each other.”

“Damn. I like how you think.”

Danny laughs, spinning Stiles out from him dramatically. Stiles just grins when he twirls back into Danny’s arms. Maybe this charity gala isn’t so bad after all. “Hey, what were you upset about before?”

“Oh. Scott told me that he and Isaac bet fifty bucks that I wouldn’t get laid tonight. Scott said that he was sorry he bet _against_  me.”

Danny grins. “He’s going to be even more sorry when he has to cough up fifty bucks to Isaac.”

“Damn straight!”

“We’re anything but.”

“Loser.”

Danny pulls Stiles in a little closer, slows down their dancing so they’re barely swaying in one spot, just so he can press his lips against Stiles’. It’s funny how life works out sometimes. Stilinski had always been a tease in high school, and Danny had never taken him up on his offer of sex because….well, he doesn’t remember now. He’s sure he thought he had a good reason.

Just like he has a damn good reason to take Stiles home tonight. 

 

✿ ✿ ✿


End file.
